Honeymoon
by lookingforpaperstars
Summary: I know this has been done a couple of times, but this is my take on it. I'm sorry that this is such a long oneshot, I didn't mean for it to be so long! This is my first BellaxCarlisle, be nice! Read and review!


**A/N: This plot may have been done many a time before, but I haven't seen many that I like and I wanted to do my take on it. I'm a hardcore shipper of BellaxCarlisle and I've wanted to write this for some time now – so here we are. This fanfiction has been beta'd by my lovely best friend, who's link is on my profile. As ever, SMeyer owns all rights over the characters; the only thing that is mine is the plot.**

Carlisle's POV.  
In my eyes, today had been absolutely perfect. I already had high expectations of this day, given the fact that I was marrying the love of my life, but I didn't quite think it would be this amazing. It exceeded expectations by a long shot. Everything had gone so smoothly. Everyone, including myself, had expected there to be at least some trouble – particularly from Bella's father. Not so much from her mother because she seemed to approve of me; the obvious age difference aside, of course. But her father… He seemed to have it in for me. But right now, I didn't care. I was married to the most beautiful, amazing and perfect woman I could've ever hoped for, and she was definitely better than I had ever expected to have in my life. Needless to say, I didn't think I deserved someone like her. I even asked her this during the ceremony in my vows, though the question was rhetorical, but I could see it in her eyes that she believed I deserved much more than her.

Everything in the ceremony had gone perfect. I didn't screw up on my vows - as Emmett constantly made fun of me and told me I would do so - I didn't fluff up any of the lines I was supposed to repeat, I didn't put the ring on the wrong finger… I didn't mess up anything, which meant I had worried for weeks before the wedding for nothing; though that sounds like something I would do. But still, I knew that I hadn't worried even a small fraction of what Bella would have – she would've been a hell of a lot worse than me, even if she did try to hide it the best she could. But she got through it undamaged too, which – without sounding totally harsh – I was surprised about. Alice and myself had been talking about her every day of the run up to the wedding, and she had constantly been mentioning how Bella was struggling to remember her vows, how she couldn't even walk in a straight line on her heels, how she was really living up to her given name of klutz whilst she had her dress and heels on together. But regardless of all of that, Bella had done absolutely phenomenal and she looked even more so. She looked like an angel, she looked perfect. And it was hard to contain the compliments, it really was. But it was beautiful watching her blush when I told her she looked beautiful; it made her look even more gorgeous. And when I told her how blushing made her look, it intensified. And it actually looked sexy. It was hard to contain myself, it really was.

I was disturbed from my thoughts mere moments later when I felt Bella's body become stiff against mine, and my eyebrows furrowed. I hesitated for a moment before turning my head to look at her, my eyebrows raised in question.

"Are you okay, my love?"

I asked of her softly, turning awkwardly so I could see her properly. She looked uneasy about something. Was she having second thoughts about tonight? I hoped not – we were literally only minutes away. I really hoped she wasn't having second thoughts because me and Alice had planned everything and fixed everything up… The thought worried me greatly; but I decided not to worry too much until she answered.

"I'm fine."

She responded, and the simplicity of her reply worried me somewhat; but I didn't manage to worry about it for too long because soon enough, the driver was announcing that we had reached our destination.

I saw that a brief smile came to Bella's lips when he said that, and I mirrored that; though mine was followed by a brief, overly excited chuckle. I was over the moon that we were finally here, that we could begin our lives together as a married couple. The thought excited me greatly, and it made me all tingly inside. Just the thought of what would – hopefully – be happening tonight… A low shiver ran down my spine at this thought, but I soon shoved all of the thoughts out of my mind and concentrated.

Bella and I slipped out of the car quickly, and instantly I moved to grab the bags and I ran up the driveway with them, leaving Bella standing at the bottom of it, just watching me with a huge smile upon her face.

I knew that she liked it when I showed my eagerness towards being with her, and I knew she thought it was sexy when I showed my vampiric traits – even if I didn't agree that anything about me was sexy.

After placing the bags down in the entrance hall, I returned back to Bella and swiftly picked her up in my arms, bridal style. I threw a careless thankyou over my shoulder at the driver, and he responded kindly with "you're welcome." I would apologize later for the brief thanking and lack of tip when he was driving us back; but for now all I wanted was to be with my beautiful wife in any way that I possibly could.

Right now, she was all that I cared about and I cared about nothing more. I just wanted to love her, caress her, tell her how beautiful she was, take that stunning dress off and see her more stunning body. It was just a shame that I couldn't ravish her. I knew I had to be gentle; not that it was a problem to me of course – I was always gentle when I was with Bella. But there was a part of me, a very dominant part, that wanted to just devour her and ravish her and have my way with her in a deliciously rough albeit pleasurable way. A low growl rumbled in my chest at this, and I heard a chuckle coming from Bella – as if she knew exactly what was thinking.

I swiftly escorted the both of us into the house, slamming the door behind me. I looked to Bella, and she looked at me with dark, obviously lust filled eyes. I was past aroused by this point, holding Bella like this, smelling her blood as close as I was doing… Fuck. I wasn't sure how long I would be able to handle this without completely ravishing her and losing my control with her; though I hoped and prayed that I would be strong enough to withstand it all and just continue with what she expected of me, and that was to be gentle and to make her first time completely special, despite how she had promised me that it would be completely special no matter what happened.

I knew it would be amazing regardless, but I couldn't handle the guilt if I was to bruise her beautiful body. I didn't want to see her beautiful skin coated in disgusting purple and blue bruises. But I did happen to believe that, even covered in bruises, she would look absolutely stunning. Nothing about her could cause her to become unattractive. I believed she thought the same about me too, though as ever I just didn't believe it; though I never argued against her because it just upset her a fair bit.

Deciding that my thoughts were irrelevant when I had the most perfect woman in my arms, I pushed them away in a frenzy and began to rush up the stairs, though I didn't use my vampiric speeds to get us up there; but before I even knew it I was laying her upon the bed and she was hastily trying to shuffle out of her dress, having managed to undo the loose bow that had been tied in the ribbon that kept the corset of her dress together.

The thought of the body beneath that dress being mine… All mine to hold, devour, ravish… It drove me wild with desire. It drove me wild with need. It drove me wild, full stop!

I slowly began to undress myself, slowly taking off my suit jacket, revealing my toned tight white shirt clad chest, of which caused Bella to stop what she was doing and gawp at me. I continued to undress, and before I knew it was just wearing my black silk boxers; the ones that I had chosen specifically for this very night; the ones that I knew Bella wouldn't be able to resist me in. And I was exactly that. She trailed her eyes over my masculine, muscled body and her jaw dropped open a little. The look of her so aroused for me was just… Amazing. I began to admire her, trailing my eyes over her toned features…

"Get over here."

Came her voice – and I noticed that she had begun to speak in a seductive tone. I nodded once, and I crawled up the bed towards her, stopping at the foot of the bed so I can begin to slide the dress down her body. I did it gently so not to rip it, because I knew that Alice would kill me if I did. Bella wouldn't care, of course, because she wouldn't wear it again. And even though that was the case, Alice would absolutely flip at me and nearly rip my head off if it was ripped – even if it was a fixable rip.

CARLISLE, STOP! I told myself sternly, growling lowly under my breath at myself. Why was I thinking about ripping her dress when Bella was wanting me, needing me? Why was I being so fucking slow when I had been desperate for this since the first night that me and Bella had gotten together?

We had gotten together months ago and we hadn't done anything sexual, it was just mere cuddling and kissing if I was lucky. Of course, I didn't mean that. But now… I was just so happy that I was finally going to have the connection that I so wanted, the one that would cause me to feel even closer to Bella.

I eventually managed to tug off her dress and I dropped it on the bottom of the bed, and looked back at her, my eyes trailing hungrily and eagerly over her newly exposed body; besides from the rather raunchy underwear that she was wearing, covering up the areas of her body that I just wanted to feast my eyes – and other areas – upon right now. But there was time.

I slowly laid my body flush against hers and I instantly began to kiss her neck, peppering kisses all over the heated surface, suckling upon some areas of skin and then darting my tongue to lick over the reddening marks.

I kept flicking my eyes up to look at her, to make sure that she was still enjoying this; because so far she wasn't so vocal. Her cheeks were flushed, which showed me that she was both heating up and very nervous; which I wasn't surprised at. Because I was nervous too, despite how I wasn't the one losing my virginity today.

I continued to kiss down her neck without any need to be told, and I got to her collar bones and I began to nip and suck them, darting my tongue over them to begin to lead me to kiss down to her pert breasts, which were practically begging to be revealed to me.

I was in a rush to get her bare body revealed to me, and so without any further of a do – I ripped the fragile, flimsy material off of her body and discarded it across the room. She gave a nervous chuckle in response, which I mouthed "sorry" at, but that just caused her to chuckle a little more. I knew that she didn't mind that; actually with the sound that followed when I ripped off her underwear, I figured that she actually really liked me doing that to her. I did, however, noticed that her cheeks had reddened even more and she had attempted to pull the sheet over her body, at which my body had obstructed her from completing.

"Bella, sweetie."

I whispered to her, and she looked up at me with nervous eyes, though they were tinted with arousal too.

"You're beautiful in every single way. Please, don't hide yourself from me."

I whispered to her, bringing my hand to ghost over her body, running firstly over her stomach, briefly cupping her breast and then back down to her stomach again, resting just above her womanhood, my fingers teasingly sliding over the surface.

"Please don't hide yourself away from me, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen…"

I continued to her, and she nodded once, though it was a wary nod.

"I just don't want you to think that there could be better out there for-"

I cut her off with a soft, loving kiss against her lips, though I soon deepened that; hopefully causing the topic of her worry to fall from her mind and to be replaced with something for better than that – the idea of what was going to come.

She soon pulled away from the kiss, and she opened her eyes to look at me. I looked straight into her eyes and saw that all of the nerves and fear had gone and had been replaced with one feeling – lust. She was panting, and she had parted her legs a little bit more so that I could rest comfortably between them; which I was fairly thankful for, I didn't feel as if I was crushing her now.

Time soon passed, and we realized that we had just been laid together, gazing into each other's eyes, getting hotter and hotter and more desperate for each other; but neither of us knew how to begin this.

At least, I didn't think I knew how to begin this. I sort of wanted her to make the first move, or to at least tell me that she wanted me now and that she couldn't handle another second without touching me…

"Carlisle, take me."

I heard her voice, and for a second I believed that I had actually thought this up, that my mind was being cruel and making me believe that she had said this to me. Was it wishful thinking? Maybe it was – I would definitely be gutted if it was.

However, when I felt the touch of her nimble fingers snaking into my tight boxers, I figured that no, no I was not convincing myself that I had heard it when I actually hadn't. I looked to her, with slightly widened eyes now, and a low guttural moan escaped my lips the second her slight nails grazed over the surface of my hardened cock. I had waited too long for this, and now I wasn't sure if I could take it all that much longer. I needed her. I needed to touch her. I needed her to touch me more.

I needed to be in her… A low shiver rippled down my spine as these thoughts ran through my mind, and a further one – along with a low moan – happened when she slipped my boxers down my toned thighs, past my knees and then looked up at me with a blush, silently telling me to kick them off and to get a move on. I did just that, and I was back on her in a trice, my own hand wrapped around my swelled, enlarged cock, giving it a couple of strokes.

Without that bit of friction, I wouldn't have gotten through this. I wouldn't have been able to prep her, I wouldn't have been able to take it slow… But now I felt that I could; so I was going to. But I was going to do it in a slightly rushed fashion, because I knew that foreplay would help neither of us and I certainly knew that she just wanted me in her now. The way she was breathing, the way that she was constantly muttering please under her breath… It was all a big giveaway to me; though I knew she didn't have the courage, yet, to tell me that she wanted me and to the extent of which she did.

My hands slowly began to slide down the length of her body, and instantly dipped in-between her legs, my knee nudging them apart a little further to allow myself better access. She allowed this without even a small amount of apprehension.

My fingers instantly ran over her sleek, wet folds and I parted them slowly, my index finger briefly coming to run over her clit for a few moments, before trailing down to her centre. I teased the tight area gently, before probing it with my index finger, before slowly sliding it in as far as it would go without causing any amount of pain for her; though she did hiss. Though it sounded a mixture of pleasure and discomfort. But she didn't tell me to stop; so I continued, slowly bringing my middle finger to slide in along with it, curling them gently, causing her hips to fly up.

Fuck, that was hot.

A low growl was emitted from my lips and my cock twitched harshly, a drop of precum leaking from the tip and trailing down the length of the shaft, eventually going down to teasingly run over my balls – of which were too, tightening and constricting, also mirroring the movements of Bella's tight walls.

"Carlisle please!"

Came Bella's desperate plea, and I looked up at her in questioning. Surely she would've wanted this, a little bit of preparation? Surely she would want-

"Please, Carlisle, I need to feel you."

She said, this time her voice sounded softer and a little less needy; though I had to admit, the needy tones in her voice were something that I just couldn't resist. Giving her a firm nod, I slipped my fingers from her hot core and brought them straight to my lips, licking them off whilst I crawled back to her body. The simple movement earned me a groan from her, and I smirked at her, slowly letting my fingers out of my lips with a shallow pop.

I then ran those very same fingers down her body again, though this time they ran over my cock – my entire hand wrapping around it, lining the tip up with her entrance slowly, carefully, almost wary so that I didn't hurt her or scare her with the speed that I went.

She kept her eyes fixed on me the entire time, searching mine for reassurance that this wouldn't be too bad. I knew it would hurt her, but I hoped that I had the talent and know how to manage to dull the pain for her and hopefully distract her from it.

"Carlisle!"

She then yelled at me, and I looked at her face and noted that she was beginning to get impatient. Fuck, who was desperate now? I thought I was bad… I purred lightly in response to her, and I slowly – very slowly and warily – began to slip into her, though I only pushed the tip into her, slowly stretching her. My hands began to run over her body, cupping her breasts, teasing her nipples, twisting them within my fingers. She moaned with every movement I made against her body, everywhere my hands touched seemed to become even more heated; and goose pimples rose upon the surface of her soft and gentle skin.

Eventually I stopped the movements of my hands and I rested them lightly – very lightly –upon her hips, pulling them a little closer towards me, helping me slip into her a little bit more, and by the time that she had even managed to react to any other movement I made, I was slipped three quarters of the way into her.

All I could feel was her muscles clenching and contracting around me, and I knew that I was going to find it tough to keep composed, to keep a sensible head on whilst I was like this with her. I had to, I had to. I wasn't going to ruin this by hurting her intentionally, just because I wanted to feed my own fast and furious desires of devouring her just like my body - my cock – was begging me to do.

Only mere seconds later, the salty smell of her tears brought me back to the present, and I instantly lowered my head to hers, resting my forehead against hers, pressing my lips against her own reddened, swelled ones.

"I'm sorry.." I whispered on instinct, and she shook her head extremely slowly.

"It's not the pain, Carlisle, it's just… this is so surreal."

She whispered in response to me, and I nodded. I understood what she meant; I felt it too. Oh god I definitely felt it too.

"I know sweetheart, just stop thinking, relax, and enjoy this…"

I urged of her in a soft and loving voice, and she nodded slowly, smiling brightly at me.

I continued to slide into her instantly, and soon enough I was buried in her to the hilt, and she was letting out moans and whimpers, and even the odd hiss every time her pussy clenched around me; and my own noises began to mirror hers, though there were some possessive and needy growls entwined into mine. The feeling of her hot, tight, wet walls around me was something that was driving me insane, and I had only been in her for a couple of minutes maximum, and I was going to be in her for some time; because this wasn't going to turn into a rough, frantic fuck any time soon. It was going to be passionate love making, or at least I thought it was – it depended if Bella still wanted that from me, and if I knew her at all, she would. Besides, we had all night for passionate love making…

"Carlisle, please, move…"

Came her voice again, once more breaking her from my thoughts. It took me a few minutes to realize what she meant, and I nodded slowly, slowly withdrawing myself from her and then slowly thrusting back into her; a little bit rougher than I had initially slipped my hard length into her. This movement earned moan after moan, and within seconds I had made up a rhythm – one of which Bella had begun to mirror, lifting her hips and pushing back against me, grinding against me roughly, twisting her hips the best that she could given the fact that she had a extremely strong and heavy vampire above her.

My hands had moved from her hips and were now cupping her face, but our foreheads were still pressed together, our lips every now and then coming together, sharing a hot and fiery kiss, our tongues tangling together and dancing with one another; moans being elicited at the taste of her sweet tongue against my own. The very taste drove me mad, but the feel of her around me was driving me even moreso.

My hands soon began to trail down from her face and they skimmed over every little curve of her body, coming to resume their original position upon her again; and that was her hips. I gripped them a little harder this time, my blunt nails digging into her flesh, bringing her hips up to press against me. I began to so much as thrust into her harder now, beginning to actually pound her; and she seemed to be enjoying it. Every few seconds came a curse and a moan of my name, and I knew she was getting close too; and I also knew that she would be unfamiliar with the feeling. Even if she had… taken matters into her own hands before, she wouldn't have felt anything like this. Even I hadn't felt anything like this and I wasn't a virgin!

I knew she was getting close because her thrusts that met mine were becoming uneven and erratic, and she wasn't making much sense with her words. She was becoming incoherent. She couldn't even moan my name oh too well. Her muscles were also convulsing around me faster, tighter and more frequently… I was too, extremely close. Merely because of the fact that I could tell she was, too…

"Carlisle… Carlisle… Fuck, I can't-"

She whimpered out breathlessly, and a low growl left her lips – mirrored exactly by mine. I couldn't help but smirk at the words she used to tell me that she was close, and I began to thrust into her a little harder, whilst urging her on with my words.

"Bella, baby, let go…"

I whimpered, and that was all she – and I, apparently – needed to fall over the edge.

With a piercing screech of my name, her muscles began to convulse around me, tightening every couple of seconds, her pussy flooding the both of us with her sweet, hot juices. This very feeling pushed me over the edge, and before I could even think about it, I came deep inside of her, my thrusts becoming momentarily erratic, moaning her name from my lips, telling her how amazing she felt, how tight she was around my cock…

"Fuck, Bella."

I whispered, before falling silent and still, flopping my body down onto hers; though I didn't pull out of her just yet. I was enjoying feeling her, and she didn't seem to want me to leave her gorgeous body.

Approximately ten or fifteen minutes passed before I even thought about pulling out of her, and I did so, and I rolled over onto my back, pulling her to rest against my chest. Her eyes drifted closed and before she could even finish uttering "I love you" she was asleep, soundly, silently. She looked beautiful.

And this couldn't have gone better.  
Just like the wedding.


End file.
